Unrivaled Wars: Time Spiral
by Neckar Unrivaled
Summary: This short story is about the character Will aka FireFox. He is the man from the future world where all was lost, going back in time in the hopes of finding answers. He ends up taking on lot more then he thought when he first met Darth Unrivaled.
1. Part 1

**Unrivaled Wars: Time Spiral**

**Rated PG-13 for language and violence**

_Long ago, before written history, before the dawns of time had began, there was the Triforce, a powerful artifact created by the Shadow Masters to maintain peace and balance in the universe. But unknown to them, the dawns of time was shifting and the fate of many would rest on the shoulders of the one._

_Not much is known about the Triforce or the Shadow Masters, some say they where the ancient gods who created the universe, some say they are the keepers of the secrets to the force. Others have a different opinion of them._

_It is said within the book of Diablo that the secrets to the force lay within the Triforce itself. Many believe that the force itself draws from one of the three stones within the Triforce itself. Along side the Triforce is another powerful artifact known simply as the Dawn of Time. Billions of light years before time started, it was said that a bloody war broke out between the Shadow Masters and the Death Masters._

_The Death Masters where three powerful and very much corrupt Gods of Darkness. The evil counter part of the Shadow Masters. Not much is known about this great war between gods, but what is known that it ended when the Death Masters corrupted the Dawn of Time. As a result the universe split into many. It is not known what became of the Dawn of Time or the Shadow Masters. Some say they seal themselves away along with the Death Masters to prevent them from ever bring evil to the universe. _

_However some say the Death Masters and the Shadow Masters are one and the same, filling darkness into universe and in fact the Dawn of Time is nothing more then a dark side artifact created to send one threw time itself. Only within the book of Diablo can the truth ever be revealed. But the book is written in a forgotten language._

--

**Part 1**

"Did you hear that?" Over near the west of the banks a dark shadow stood as the moon light shined over him as if he was the devil himself.

"Move! Move! Move!" yelled one of the officers just as the building behind them exploded.

"This is FireFox, do you read me?"

"We read you loud and clear sir, what is your location?"

"I'm in sector 00-45. I repeat sector 00-45. I need backup. I don't think I'll be able to hold them off very long."

In a blaze of fire and blood, Sith'ar Knights ran for their lives as large demon like creatures flooded the buildings. Killing and attacking everything as if there was no end to the madness. The few Sith'ar Knights fought the beast off but none where able to really stand up to the power of Onslaught. One by one they where killed, crushed under the darkness as if they where nothing but small bugs.

"DAMN IT!! We can't hold them off. Damn it! FireFox report in! I need a head count, how many men do you have left? FireFox this is Talus please report in."

Talus Looked around the corner to see one of the creatures eating one of his men. In anger he pulled his lightsaber and jumped at the beast, jumping on its back. The demon moved around as Talus try to cut its neck. The demon pushed him off as Talus fell to the ground, dropping his lightsaber. Reaching for it with the force.

"Please don't fail me now."

The lightsaber flew to his hand as Talus thrusted his lightsaber at the demons head. In a quick motion, the demons head fell off his shoulder to the ground. Talus drop to one knee, the demon had stabbed him in the side. He knew he didn't have much longer. Just as he looked up more demon like creatures entered the building. They surrounded him.

--

"FIREFOX! wake up!"

"What happen? Where is Talus?"

"He's dead, you had another nightmare huh? Its going to be okay."

"Master Raziel, I.. I.."

"Please, don't call me master anymore. Listen I know, what happen that day it wasn't your fault. You fought like a true warrior and you did your best. It was three years ago, you have to let it go now."

Raziel sat next to FireFox and looked up at the stars.

"I know all too well how you feel, everyday I think about it. But the time of the old ways has come and gone. We can't allow ourselves to be fallen into the past. We must look to the future. That is what Sachael would have wanted."

Raziel paused as he looked at one star in the sky.

"I have long and thought about why things happen the way they happen. Never in my wildest dreams would I ever thought the Sith and Jedi would be one, never in a million years. Even at my old age I still wonder about how my life has been. My time has come to an end. I am no longer the master. Deep down, I wanted revenge for what they took from me. As I feel a part of me died that day. A part of me that I could never get back. This is the future, and you must never look back to your past, understand your past, learn from it. But never let it control you. The teachings of my master Hord and that of the Sith'ar must lead the way to the future. Threw young people like you, long after I am gone, the fight will go on. I have faith some day, the nightmare will be over and we can all rest in peace."

"I understand. I just can't help it. I mean I should have been able to stop the Onslaught. I mean if only.."

"Stop right there, no one could have foresaw this. Little did we know that the future was not what we made and while we where so busy fighting each other all those years. The real threat was right in front of us."

"Are you talking about Un..."

"No.."

Raziel paused. Looking very hard at FireFox, he then sat down on a chair next to FireFox's bed. In his eyes the pain of all he had lost could be seen. A lesser man would have cried, but Raziel learned along time ago that giving in was never an option, it was the one thing he learn from her.

"He was my friend, he gave everything he had and more to protect. He was a good friend. The events of that day changed everything. I know in my heart if some how he survived that day, things would have been different."

Raziel stood up and walk back over to the window, his hands folded behind him. He looked deeper into the night sky, at the stars.

"I believe in my heart that if I had stopped him from going, things would have been different. But I believed in his words, I believed everything would be okay. Five years later the darkness came and everything came to and end. I believed in my heart that if he had a chance to live we might have had a fighting chance."

FireFox got himself out of bed and stood next to Raziel by the window, looking outside wondering if he could ever make the choice. The galaxy was a much different place back then, there was a lot of wars but it was peaceful. Not like now, everything felt dark, the force was so corrupted with darkness it became hard to control the simplest of tasks.

Every world was lowered in darkness, beyond anything anyone could have dream. Darkness and evil flooded history and for more then 60 years the Empire of Onslaught ruled with an iron fist. The Anti-Force Act which they past over 25 years ago did nothing but turn the fight against them. They fought to protect the people and the freedoms they all once had, but when the moment came they turned on them. A target on every Jedi and Sith, that event ended the war between them and together they stood.

The slaughters had taken it's told on the galaxy, and the people soon learn they had been tricked but it was too late. Worlds where turn into camps for cloning farms, demons and monsters walked the same ground humans once walked. Millions of people had died in the war and those who where unlucky became mindless demons.

"Do you think we will ever win the war?"

"Well my boy, we are always at war. Its not really how you fight it but how you live it."

"I want to fight, I can't do anything laying here like this. Please train me. I want to know the ways of hord."

"Oh is that so?"

"Yes, I have learn many things in my time with the Sith'ar and I know I can help turn the tied against Onslaught. I lost so much in this war, there is so much I never got to see or do because of it. I was born into a world of hate and suffering. I only want some of that peace and life my mom and dad once shared. Please teach me, your one of the only grand masters of the old days who's still alive."

"Your mom and dad where good people, they where my friends and I promised them I would look after you until you where able to take care of yourself.."

"So please, teach me. I want power, I have passion. I mean isn't that what it takes to be a Sith'ar, right?"

"Not anymore.."

"What? What do you mean, Not anymore?"

"What I mean is not anymore. You talk as if it was the old days. Wake up already. Everyone is dead. They died in the apocalypse 68 years ago, along with trillions of other people. What do you think you can do against a hell itself."

"So this is the great Darth Rage huh?"

"I don't go by that name anymore. Not after that day."

Raziel turned away from the window and started to make his way out of the room, but FireFox grabbed his arm stopping him.

"You may want to give up, you had your life. I want mine. That.. that monster is going to pay and I will never stop until he is dead."

"Your father said the same thing. I respect your spirit, but that alone will not save you or stop anything. If you want to be true to the teachings of hord you have to remember that life with out meaning if not with out the choice. Just remember that."

"Listen, just because Unrivaled is dead doesn't mean that all hope is lost. We can still save this galaxy from Onslaught. I believe in my heart. There has to be a way.."

"Maybe your right. But Unrivaled's spirit was destroyed. When that happen not even I could bring him back. I did once a long time ago. I only regret is that he never found what he was looking for."

"What was he looking for?"

"Hope, Will, hope."

"That's the first time you've called me Will in a long time."

"Will T Patziel, is your name, to those left you are the FireFox. Never forget where you came from, who you are and what your path is."

"Then please train me. Why allow a False.." Raziel covered FireFox's mouth.

"Never say his name around me, to many have died in his name."

"I'm sorry Raziel, I just want to do all I can."

"Will, someday you will understand why I wont teach you the ways of hord. Just know that when the time comes you will have your answer."

Just before FireFox could say anymore Raziel open the door to his room and walked out into the hall way. FireFox ran out as he watched Raziel walk away form him, calm and quite has he walked. Raziel paused, turning around and looking at FireFox, a small smile raise on his face. It had been so long since he ever saw him smile like that. Little did FireFox know that would be the last time he would ever see his friend, his master, Raziel.

Two days later a small group of Sith'ar made their way to Onderon to gather information on a new weapon they're spy reports had pick up some days before. FireFox was on board one of the phantom battle ships from the old DATS fleet when he got the news that everyone was killed in the mission. When FireFox finally got the list of names, his heart drop when the name Raziel appeared. Turns out he was the one heading the mission, FireFox remember the last thing he said to him.


	2. Part 2

**Unrivaled Wars: Time Spiral**

**Rated PG-13 for language and violence**

**Part 2**

It wasn't long before things had past when FireFox made his way down the long shaft of the gate way into the temple itself. It was a mission to find the answer to destroy Onslaught. FireFox was only 25 years old in looks, but it had been 100 years since the death of his master and friend Shadow Raziel.

"Man this sucks, why do I always get myself into these things." FireFox shrugged off the bad feelings he had and charged into the fight, lightsaber ready and took out one after another. The Death Grunts where strong and would get up just as fast as one knocked them down.

"Just stay down you sick freaks!" he screamed.

A force push hit him from behind and sent him flying into the temple wall. The planet known as Korriban, once the sacred world for the Sith, now over run by Onslaught, who was looking for dark side artifacts and forgotten items of the past. FireFox wasn't going to give this fight up. He had tracked down the book of Diablo and was going to recover it, he knew it held the secrets of Onslaught and his power.

"Quick young one this way. Come now!" a voice form a far said.

"Who are you?"

"No time for that come this way."

FireFox ran towards him and saw nothing but a man in a black old robe, his face covered with a mask of sort. He turned and saw hundreds of Death Grunts followed by the powerful Death Ragin, one of the Onslaught's Generals leading the attack on the planet of Korriban. He had no choice and followed the man into a side door of the wall where a long hall way open up to them.

"Quick this way, I will use Qe'kay so they can not follow us."

"What and the hell?" FireFox uttered as he followed the man down the long hall into a room. The wall closed behind him.

FireFox turned when the doorway closed behind him. "Hey what the hell is going on here?" His lightsaber still in his hand and ready to strike if he needed to.

"You are safe here my son. We have much to talk about and after all your quest has led you to this place."

"What do you mean?"

"I will tell you about Onslaught and the one you seek. Neckar Unrivaled."

Just as he spoke the name, the center pillar in the room started to turn downwards. It was covered in markings, likely from the old days when the Sith once ruled there. Finally after a few moments the pillar stopped and it opened up to reveal the book of Diablo.

"No way?" FireFox uttered out as he saw a dream come true. He had found the one thing that would give him a chance. "Old man how did you know this was here? Are you the keeper of the book?"

"I was, a long time ago. But now I am here to show you the past, the future and the world that was and the world that can be again."

The man opened the book, as he did so a strange dark energy floated out of it. "This book has the answers, I can only read a little of it. What I can tell you is that the dark dragon of darkness, the destroyer of worlds, the end of all life will be overpowered by the love of his son and his family. The chosen few can overcome the darkness if they believe in their bloodline, the bloodline of Zine."

"What is Zine?"

The man looked up and smiled. "Zine is the power all living force users have. Its the connection to the Triforce and time seal itself. The link between the bloodstones, the book and the Dawns of Time. The spirits of the six will overcome the spirit of one if they can unlock the six power seals of legend. The dragon, the fox, the hawk, the wolf, the panther, and the lion."

He paused and looked at the boy. "Do you understand any of this?" He asked him softly.

FireFox turned and thought about it. "No sorry I have no clue what your talking about. All I know is I got some information that I could find the book of Diablo here, the book would have information on how to destroy the Onslaught and free the universe from darkness."

"Oh the destroyer, is Onslaught."

"Wait you mean I have to find six other items or whatever to kill him?"

"No they are not items, but people. Holders of the spirits of Oblivion."

"And just what the hell is Oblivion?"

"Oblivion was a god who lived a long time ago, in a galaxy far away from here. His son killed him and caused a great war which resulted in his son becoming Onslaught."

"What are you trying to tell me that Onslaught is some sort of god? What the hell? How can I fight a god? I mean that is crazy. Gods, demons and angels. I mean what next? Your going to tell me I'm the chosen one or something?'

"Yes you are, the one, the only one who can take this information back to a time where it can be useful."

"Wait a moment. What do you mean, to a time it can be more useful?"

"Just what I said. Now come, I have much more to tell you."

The man led him down another opening to another room, this room held a large pillar like the last but the markings where different and it became harder to breathe. FireFox for some reason felt very safe in this room. It felt like Naboo, he hadn't seen Naboo in so long, he almost forgotten what it had looked like. The feelings of warmth of his mother, a feeling he would never forget. The feeling of someone loving you, a feeling he would not know until he met a woman some ten years later. He placed his lightsaber on his belt and walked around looking at the large pillar.

"This place is crazy, please what is your name? My name is Will."

"You can call me Tsetsino. Will, that is a nice name."

"Thank you, so okay let me see if I'm following you on all of this. We have Mr. Oblivion. A god or whatever, his son was evil and ended up killing him, he then had a son who became Onslaught. This happen a long time ago and yet in the last, um well its been so long I can't remember."

"Yes you have that about right, more or less. You see Onslaught's power is not limited to one man and neither is the power to destroy it. You see, the Triforce is about balance, the order of three. All things must have three, a dark, a light and a neural side."

"What in the hell is a Triforce?"

"Here let me tell you the story of the Triforce. A long time ago, before time itself there was six gods that ruled. They became bored and decided it was time to create a universe and see what would happen. Three of them wanted a universe of balance and peace, the other wanted darkness and hate. So they created two, one for each. In the end they both where destroyed. So they started over."

"And these gods, who are they now?" FireFox asked him with a very confused look on his face.

"The Shadow and Death Masters, they where well, special in a way. Being that they failed, they tried again and again. Soon they decided over building two, they should simply build one. And then make it half and half. This worked for a time until it again destroyed itself. They agreed they needed a balance. So they created a another side which was not good or evil but the result was a power which you may call the force. The masters used this power and created a three sided seal, they called it the Triforce, wisdom, power and balance. It was the perfect way to keep things together and it has worked up until this day."

FireFox stood there and listen to what he had to say. Finally opening his mouth. "Okay so you have totally lost me on all of this. However I think I get it. But what I don't understand, why is it no longer working? I mean, lets just say you are telling the truth here. Why as the Triforce or whatever failing?"

"Because it has become one sided. In about one hundred years from now the universe will explode. Its likely the Shadow and Death Masters will try something else. However you can prevent this. You can make sure that things say balance."

"Now how do I do that."

"You must make sure the savior lives."

He walked up to him. "Who is this person? I can't promise you anything but if there is someone who can destroy Onslaught I will do whatever it takes to protect him."

"You know him already, you have heard stories of him I'm sure. His name is Neckar Unrivaled."

"Oh please, that guy died by some stupid fool named Sinc or whatever. Sinc was then killed by Onslaught in the early part of the war. Well that's what I heard anyways."

"That is because Unrivaled didn't have the master seal yet."

"The master seal? You have got to be joking. What is this business with these seals? I mean really? Seal this, seal that. Doesn't anyone fight anymore?"

"My son, the greatest wars of our time have never been fought with fist, they have been won with the mind and spirit."

The man walked over to the north wall and pushed in a small nod in the wall which caused a panel to open up and in side of it was a scroll. "Here I want you to take this scroll with you. Once you leave here I want you to open it. It will lead you to the next task you need."

FireFox took the scroll and put in in a pouch on his belt and then looked at him. "So are we done here? Because if we are I'll be taking the book with me."

"No you can not have this book. The book must stay here."

"You are nuts, Onslaughts men are here and they will find it."

"The book is no use to them now. I have read the last part of the book, no more can be read. You now have the information, you must seek out a man name Geta. He will lead you to your next mission. May the force be with you."

Before he could ask him anymore he faded away along with the book. FireFox hit the wall in anger. He had the book right there and he lost it. He had no choice but to leave now. He was tired, his body hurt and he wasn't about to try and fight a General of Onslaught one on one.

"Damn it what do I do now?"

He reached down and remember the scroll, he had no choice but to trust in the man known simply as Tsetsino. Before he made his way out of the temple, he paused when he saw a large marking on the wall, the marking looking like some sort of beast, it had nine tails and look big and mean. It had markings under it, written in old sith text. He could read some of it, it said flaming fox spirit of the demon gods. "Fox demons, what's next, flying men in space suits." He laughed as he ran off and out of the temple. Little did the young man know what was to come in the next ten years of his life.


End file.
